


Lost in your lust

by CrzA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up from a dream next to your soulmate, Sans, overcome with a feeling you've never felt before. You don't know how to react, you're embarrassed, but as he feels it taking over his soul, all he wants to do is bring your dream to life, trying to get it out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in your lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever attempting to write smut... I hope it's good and at least someone enjoys it...

You wake up from a dream, trembling like a leaf. But it was not a bad dream. Not at all. Quite the contrary actually. You’ve never felt this way before. You never had the time or the mind-set to feel this way. Sans is immediately sitting up on the bed, moving so that he’s facing you, sitting on his ankles as he takes in your shaking form.

“What happened? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?” He asks concerned. You shake your head weakly, feeling your heartbeat quicken and your breath hitched. “You’re shaking so much, what’s wrong?”

You look away from him, embarrassed. “I had a dream…” You mumble quietly.

As he stares at you, lying on the bed, body quivering, he feels his soul mimic your own, emotions in sync, an overwhelming desire pooling where his stomach would be. He’s not used to this feeling and looking at you he can tell that you aren’t either. “What was it about?” He asks, curious as to what would make you react this way.

You bite down on your bottom lip, not knowing what to say. You’re afraid that if you tell him he’ll find it weird. You have strong feelings for him, and he for you, you’re bonded, soulmates, in love. But you never delved into anything physical other than cuddling and kissing. Granted you were fine with that, you didn’t even know how something like that could work with him and you never really thought about it. But your subconscious mind seemed to have other plans and now you didn’t know what to do with yourself as you consciously remembered your dream.

“You…” You finally manage to answer him. Your voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“What about me?” He presses further, inching closer, his voice is low and raspy. The unfamiliarity of the lust coursing through your veins and echoing in his soul is driving him insane.

“You were t-t-t” You stutter, unable to get the words out of your mouth. You pull your arms up to your face, covering your eyes and flushed cheeks with them.

Sans can’t help but stare at your chest rising and falling, the two lumps of flesh under your shirt enticing him in a way they hadn’t before. “I was what?” He encourages, leaning down, his mind in a haze, lifting your arms off your face and pinning them above your head.

He presses his mouth to your lips and against his better judgement, opens it slightly, letting his wet tongue slide over your bottom lip. You gasp at the sensation, having never seen his tongue let alone touched it, the feeling alien and unexpected. Without thinking, Sans takes this opportunity to push it into your mouth, caressing your own tongue with his, driving a moan out of you that sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He pulls back, eyes wide.

Without missing a beat he moves down to your neck, nipping and licking at it mercilessly, trying to elicit the same reaction from you, and succeeding. “S-sans…”

At the sound of his name leaving your lips in a plea he inadvertently lets out a groan, your own longing washing over him, making him squirm.

“Tell me about your dream… Please…” He begs causing more blood to rush to your face.

“I c-can’t…” You stumble over the words as your mind drifts to the events of your dream, your body still trembling just as hard if not more.

“Please, tell me, I want to know…” His voice is sultry, wanting. You turn on your side, away from his intense gaze.

“You were touching me.” You mumble into the pillow, hoping against hope that he didn’t hear you. But he did, and it’s like music to him as he feels the tingles of desire in his bones.

He leans over to you. “How?” He breathes into your ear causing you to whimper.

You feel so desperate for his touch, so unhinged from your normal behaviour, like your rational thoughts have been discarded leaving you with nothing but your emotions running wild. And as your souls resonate together, he feels lost as well, just as in need for you.

Sans doesn’t know what to do though, he wants you but he doesn’t know how, so he’s begging you to tell him what you dreamed so that he can bring it to life. He knows how your body works, he’s not clueless, but he’s not used to it. He wants your guidance so that he can give you everything you want the way you want it.

You feel his phalanges on your arm as he pulls you onto your back, resting a hand on your face, eyes pleading for you to enlighten him. You avert your eyes from the lights in his sockets feeling self-conscious and insecure.

“Tell me…” He croons. You take a deep and shaky breath.

Closing your eyes you involuntarily rub your thighs together causing a gasp to escape you from the unexpected friction. “You… Your hands w-were all over me…”

He snakes his hands under your shirt, over the skin of your stomach, down to your hips and up your sides. “Like this?” He asks slowly. You nod shyly, leaning into his touch, the bone of his hands smooth and warm. The small skeleton gently pulls your shirt up, exposing your breasts to the cold of the room. “Is this okay?” You can’t find your voice so you simply nod again.

Sans traces your ribs with his fingers and brings his hands further up, softly caressing your bust, his thumbs sliding over your sensitive nipples, causing you to shiver. He relishes in your reaction, bending down to try and take one of them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, making you let out a strangled moan. Each little noise you make sends a wave of pleasure through him, making his soul jump at the sensation.

You find yourself bringing your hands up to his skull, your nails softly grazing over the back of it provoking a soft moan out of him as well. It’s as if every area of his body is extra sensitive due to the feelings you’re transferring to him. A small smile graces your lips as you take in his response to your contact, feeling proud that you have an effect on him too.

“Tell me more…” He beckons, snapping you back to your previous embarrassment. Sans’ tongue moves back to your neck, and he nibbles at it gently, waiting for you to say something. “I want you to tell me what you want…”

“I want you…” You breathe desperately.

“You want me how? To do what?” His teeth bite at your earlobe and you groan. “Tell me…”

“I want you to touch me…” You beg.

“Where?” He lets out a guttural sound that you can’t even begin to describe but sends a heated sensation from your stomach down to a lower region. He’s overcome with a hunger for you that can’t be sated, he’s every bit as blinded by your lust as you are, but he couldn’t care less. Right now you’re all that matters, and all he wants is your pleasure, he wants you to scream for him no matter how loud, not even stopping to consider his brother in the other room.

Unable to get yourself to say the words you take his hand and guide it down between your legs. A smirk forms on Sans’ face and his eyes stare right into your soul, which is aching for him.

His bony fingers curl over the top of your pants, pulling them down over your hips slowly along with your underwear. After they’re fully removed, you pull your legs together feeling exposed and vulnerable, but Sans isn’t having it. He gently places his hands on your knees and pulls them apart, positioning himself between your legs and coming up to kiss you, hoping that will help melt some of your insecurities away.

He pushes his tongue into your mouth once again, this time you’re prepared. You wrestle it for dominance and he is clearly winning, small moans sounding from you as his hands find themselves on your breasts, kneading carefully, enjoying the soft sounds you’re making into his mouth. His pelvis presses into your hips and you instinctively thrust into him, making him groan.

“That’s more sensitive than usual…” Sans mumbles, burying his face in your neck. Taking that into consideration and with a sudden burst of confidence you put your hands under his shirt, raising them to his ribs, curling your fingers around them, caressing his sternum, playing with his collarbone. “Ah that feels good…” You slide your hand over his spine and rub gently up and down causing him to throw his head back inhaling sharply. He grabs your wrists and takes your hands away from him. As great as you’re making him feel, he wants to focus on you.

Phalanges dance down your naked body to the place where you’ve been wanting them ever since you woke up. Sans feels around for a bit, making you jump at the sudden contact. He brings his fingers up in front of his face, marvelling in how wet they are. Your eyes widen and your face burns scarlet when he puts them in his mouth, tasting your juices and letting out a soft ‘mm’, his cheekbones dusted blue as well. The scene sends shivers down your spine and heat into your core. He smirks at that as his hand goes back down to your stomach and lower.

One of his fingers brushes against your clit and you buck your hips involuntarily, gasping at the feeling. Enjoying your reaction, Sans does it again, and again, and again, rubbing circles around it, making you throw your head into the pillow and grabbing handfuls of the sheets beside your head.

“Ah… Sans… Oh god…” You mumble incoherently, unable to form a complete sentence in your head, let alone speak it. His mind goes wild as he listens to every moan, every squeal of pleasure, he wants to hear you make those noises forever. You feel pressure building up in your stomach, and your breathing gets faster, more ragged, your heartbeat increasing as well. “I… S-Sans… I’m…”

But suddenly his fingers stop moving and you whimper when he completely removes his hand. He leans back down to kiss you, his tongue exploring your mouth hungrily. “Not yet. I don’t want it to stop yet.” He says between kisses as way of explanation.

He pulls you up into a sitting position so that you’re straddling him, one leg still on each side of him. Your shirt falls back down over your body and the small skeleton beneath you huffs in disapproval, promptly pulling it over your head and assaulting one of your nipples with his wet and warm tongue. You moan, pulling your hands to his skull and caressing it.

His hands feel around your body before going back down to play with you some more. Sans pulls back slightly, looking into your eyes, scanning your face as he slowly sinks one finger into you. The feeling is foreign, unlike anything you’ve felt before but good all the same. You close your eyes, focusing on the feeling, your cheeks feeling warmer than they’ve ever been. He pulls it out, painfully slowly before repeating the motion. His breathing hitches.

“Does that feel good?” He asks and you nod in response.

After a few more times he adds another finger in with the first one, increasing in speed as well. You groan and grip at his shirt. His thumb starts working your clit at the same time and you can’t help the loud breathy moan that escapes your lips, quickly covering your mouth with your hand.

He uses his free hand to pull yours to your side. “No, I want to hear you… Do it again…” He says thrusting his fingers especially rough as he does.

“AH…” He smiles at you with lidded eyes biting at the sensitive spot in your neck. That pressure in your stomach starts up again, this time seeming even more intense. “Oh god Sans, please…”

“Please what?” He whispers in your ear. You moan while holding onto his shoulders as his pace quickens, his fingers going in and out of you as his thumb rubs uneven circles around your clit.

“D-don’t stop…” You breathe.

And this time he doesn’t. He keeps going until the pressure inside you builds up and explodes through your body, causing it to quake with convulsions as pleasure spreads through your veins in waves. His name leaves your lips as your eyes roll to the back of your head.

He moans as your pleasure spreads to his soul. “Oh my god, that’s amazing…” He half whines pushing you into the bed, his body pressing to yours. “Can I do it again?”

Before you can even start to think straight he’s already sliding down your body, stopping between your legs and lapping at your juices. You squeal at the increased sensitivity and the feeling of his tongue on you.

“Sans…”

“You taste so good.” The vibrations of his voice against you make you tremble.

He licks over your clit and holds down your hips to stop your squirming. It’s not long before you’re close again. You bite down on your bottom lip trying to stop yourself from being too loud but it’s too much. It takes every ounce of your will not to downright scream his name, begging for him to drive you over the edge once again. You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel yourself climb to the point of no return, Sans’ tongue working tirelessly, as he drinks in your pleasure. His vision goes white when you sit up squeezing his skull between your thighs, that toe-curling feeling washing over the both of you again.

“Ng yes… Again…” He groans.

“I don’t know if I can take it…” You whisper falling back onto the bed, drained.

“Guess we’ll find out.” He grins mischievously making you feel like your whole body is flushing red.

His tongue returns to the overly sensitive bundle of nerves and this time thrusts his fingers inside you at the same time, his other hand on your leg. He curls them upward inside you hitting a sweet spot that makes your vision blur and causes you to moan loudly. He takes this as an incentive to do it more, driving you insane. You arch your back and feel yourself thrusting back into his touch running your hands through your hair, chanting his name like a sweet prayer.

Your heart is going a mile a minute threatening to jump out of your chest as your body explodes in pleasure once again, this time even more intense than the last, Sans nearly screaming out as well. “Yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes…” He moans, the phalanges of his free hand digging into your flesh, only increasing the pleasure running in your veins as the light sting of pain sends another rush of adrenaline through you.

He climbs back up, collapsing next to you, breathing heavily. “If what you feel is even half as good as what I feel I want to keep doing it to you forever…” He says pulling your face to his for a gentle kiss. You can taste yourself in his mouth and it makes you blush more if that’s even possible.

You wrap your arms around his neck and intertwine your legs with his. “I’ll have to figure out how to make you feel even better…” You whisper, smiling timidly.

He rubs his face against yours and nuzzles it against your neck. “For now just rest…” He pulls the covers over the both of you and you drift off to sleep gently caressing the vertebrae of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that, let me know what you thought, please  
> Any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
